Izzy dizzy drunk
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: written for tumblr prompt "I love so much when Alec is protective of isabelle and i love her friendship with magnus! ! Can you make a story where magnus finds isabelle drunk in a club and doesnt know if he calls Alec please?" yes I can


Magnus had been making Alec some tea when his phone started buzzing, ratting on the coffee table.

"Magnus? Do you want me to answer it?"

The warlock smiled as he brought the tea back to his boyfriend.

"Let it go to voicemail, it's probably just a late-night client."

Alec shrugged and sat back on the couch, wrapping his arm around the warlock as Magnus joined him. They were staying in for date night, watching a mundane movie about vampires that Alec thought was ridiculous and laughed as if it were a comedy rather than a very old horror.

"Mundane's found it terrifying when it was first made, I assure you."

"They don't even talk like that."

Magnus' phone started buzzing again and he impatiently picked it up, surprised to see Izzy's name flash on the screen.

He stood and sent an apologetic look towards Alec as he answered.

"Heyy, Magnus!"

The shadowhunter's voice was slurred and Magnus would have been worried she was injured if she didn't sound so happy.

"Hello, Isabelle. How are you?"

"I'm in a club! These drinks are so good and guys keep buying them for me so I had a lot of them."

Magnus sighed, knowing already where this conversation was going.

"And now you're drunk. Do you need me to come pick you up? Alec's here with me he can help-"

Izzy interrupted, although a little delayed as her mouth moved a lot slower than her brain at the present moment.

"No! You can't tell him he'll be mad and do the frown when he's disappointed and it'll make me sad. I don't want to be sad Magnus. Can you come get me? Plleeeaaasse."

He sighed again, looking over at Alec where he'd paused the movie and was watching Magnus patiently.

"I do not like lying to my boyfriend, Isabelle."

"Then just be sneaky and not lie!"

Magnus groaned and shook his head although Izzy couldn't see him.

"I'm not going to lie to him but we will pick you up. Give me twenty minutes and don't drink anymore."

He hung up before the shadowhunter could complain and went over to Alec to sit beside him.

"Who was that?"

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's knee and spoke cautiously.

"Darling, my love, you have to promise not to be mad."

Alec immediately sat up and frowned.

"What is it? What did you do?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and gave up on being civil.

"You can't be mad already, I haven't even told you what the call was about."

"Magnus." That was his mad voice.

"Isabelle is in a bar and has requested we pick her up. She didn't want me to tell you."

Alec groaned and stood, yanking his jacket from the couch before pulling it on.

"What is she doing in a bar by herself? Is she drunk? It isn't safe for her to go out and-"  
Magnus was glad his anger wasn't directed towards him, and helped Alec zip up his jacket when his frustrated hands got it stuck.

"I'm sure she's safe and she is a grown woman she can make her own decisions."

"Not when she's drunk."

Nor Alec or Magnus drove and public transport was an incredibly undesirable option, so Magnus opened a portal, trying to keep up with Alec as he stormed into the bar.

They found Izzy talking to the bartender who certainly liked what he saw. Alec grabbed her bag and took her arm as he pulled her from her seat.

"Come on, Iz, you're going home."

The Nephilim girl whined, pouting at Magnus.

"You weren't supposed to tell him! Now he's mad!"

She stumbled in her heels and Alec impatiently scooped her up into his arms, still frowning as he stormed out of the bar.

"And you aren't supposed to go out drinking alone, Izzy. What were you thinking? What if you had been attacked! What if someone spiked your drink?"

Izzy laughed and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I can still kill stuff."

Alec was losing his anger now, begrudgingly smiling as his little sister started falling asleep in his arms.

"Yeah, okay, Izzy-dizzy. Just go to sleep."

Magnus loved seeing this side of his Alexander. The father figure, the caretaker. He smiled as he opened a portal back home.

Izzy was fast asleep by the time they got her to one of the spare rooms in Magnus' apartments and Alec carefully pulled her boots off before tucking her into bed. He kissed her head before taking Magnus' hand and going back into the lounge.

"Thanks for telling me Maggie. Now that she's asleep we can get back to this mundane comedy."

Magnus scoffed but curled up with his boyfriend on the couch all the same.

"It's not a- whatever."


End file.
